Everlasting
by StarReader2009
Summary: What if Damon lied about getting Katherine back once the tomb was open? What if he already knew about Katherine and hated her with a passion, using the want to get her back as a decoy to get his close best friend instead? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1863_

_It was at night that a woman in her early twenties was in a room with a man and another woman who looks exactly like her. The trio were very beautiful and they were everything to the man called Damon Salvatore. The woman were Katherine and Rebecca Pierce; both were different in many ways, one was arrogant and one was kind-hearted. Few people would realize the differences between the two sisters that were their personalities and also their fashion._

_In Mystic Falls, two humans were known that vampires work and live in the small town. The Salvatore brothers were those two humans all because of Katherine and Rebecca, but mostly Katherine's, fault. Katherine seduced the two siblings and had the illusion that one day the four of them would be together as Rebecca would be the fourth wheel once she saw them. Rebecca was drawn to them; however, she was not attracted to both Salvatore brothers but one of Salvatore's who was completely devoted and loyal to Katherine. She tried to not let it get to her but Katherine always flaunts him no matter what as well to the times of hunting which she caught during the duos in the act of kissing. Rebecca was friends and practically family to the Salvatores and she didn't let it get to her about Damon Salvatore thinking of her as siblings family but she was satisfied that she was friends with both Salvatores._

_Tonight however felt very uneasy for Rebecca. She didn't know why but her gut kept telling her that she needed to run and never look back. That's why she kept silent while Damon and Katherine talk. Once Katherine finished her response to Damon about everything being okay and nothing going to happen to them the door blasted open._

_The trio jerked upright to a standing position to see Damon and Stefan's father and six other men they all recognized from the council. Mr. Salvatore shot Katherine who fell to the ground instantly having no time to react, moaning slightly in pain._

_"Katherine," Rebecca screamed and Damon shouted in panic and shock. Mr. Salvatore's gun was immediately aimed at her and the next thing she knew she was on the ground with her sister writhing in pain as she heard Damon shout her name as well and shuffling of feet and banging which gave the younger Pierce sister that he was being pinned._

_She felt delirious and passed out into darkness. When Rebecca woke up, she could see all the other vampires that were caged with her and her sister. After awhile she watched as her sister persuaded the guard to let her out and she felt defeat in her as she slumped and Pearl's arms wrap around her in comfort. She watched as her sister left her with the other 26 vampires, she watched as they were dragged into a tomb, she watched as they were bound in, and she watched as she slowly dried out of blood and become a carcass with every other vampire until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore that she let her last whisper of sadness and loneliness for her loved one who she could weakly feel is a vampire._

_"Damon."_

~*~*~

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2010

Damon Salvatore watched in anticipation as the Bennet witches perform their spell to open the barrier for him to enter. He could feel the tension coming off of his partner in crime, Elena Gilbert. She looked exactly like Rebecca and Katherine who flared his annoyance and hatred once he encountered her a few decades a ago. He used the want of Katherine to return as his ploy so everyone would think he was bringing back the one he loves.

He mentally scoffs at the naivetivity of these people especially Stefan. He was going to bring back his beloved friend and hopefully lover to him if she accepts to stay with him secretly until the time was right. He missed her so much that his desperate need to have her back to him was driving him crazy. He discretly cast a glance at Elena before looking back at the tombs entrance.

This trip was totally worth it, no matter how much problems it will cause.

~*~*~

Minutes Later…

Damon walked in the tomb with Elena at his side, holding the bottle that held Elena's blood that would help resurrect Rebecca and he could feel Anna coming soon. They look around at the bodies that looked like skin and bones until Damon stopped in his tracks making Elena stop as well, looking at him curiously.

"Hello, Anna," he said then turned around to face the young looking Asian vampire.

"Damon," she said, nodding in acknowledgement. Damon saw from the corner of his eye that Elena had a shocked look.

"Anna," she said in shock turning the female vampire's attention on her.

"Hello, Elena," Anna said with a firm nod as Damon just walked on leaving vampire and human alone.

* * *

Damon looked around at the bodies around him when he came across a familiar fading scent of strawberries and roses. He followed the scent, carefully watching out the limbs of the other unmoving vampires. He stopped and kneeled before a body in a violet dress with pieces of black thread and fabric attached that was dirtied from the time spent in the tomb and a mass of curly black hair. Damon slowly pushed the curl out the vampire's face and though it was skin and bones he could recognize that face anywhere. He's seen it a few years ago and constantly for the past few months.

"Rebecca," he whispered tenderly as he continued to stroke her hair then her face softly and gently. He quickly came to his senses when he heard a scream and recognized it as Elena's.

He looked back to where he came from then at his beloved. He couldn't leave her, not when he just found her once again. Damon lifted his head up slightly and sniffed the air as the scent of his little brother crossed his nose. He relaxed and looked at Rebecca, smiling slightly in happiness and relief. He was happy and relieved that his brother finally came and saved Elena, from Anna probably, he thought. That was when he was reminded of what he came for and he took out the bottle filled with Elena's blood.

He drags her slightly to have her lay in his lap, her head cradled by his left arm. He popped the lid open and slowly opened Rebecca's mouth as if she would fall apart. He tipped the bottle near her open mouth as the blood began to pour out and into her mouth. He stopped once he saw her eyes lifting slightly open and felt the slight movement of her body twitching and pulled the bottle of blood away from her mouth as he gently raised her slightly.

"Rebecca, can you hear me," he called out to her softly as shook her body a little bit. "Rebecca, come on. Wake up." At that her eyes fluttered open revealing hazel eyes that focused on him as he smiled at her. She blinked blearily at him a few times before confusion, hope, and happiness crossed her eyes and face.

"Damon," Rebecca said softly in confusion before she looked around her then at him, finally noticing what he was wearing. "W-wh-what -"

"Shhh," he hushed her gently. "It's okay. You're back, you're back with me," he said comfortingly.

Her lips started to tremble and he hugged her to him gently, not noticing that the bottle of leftover blood was out of his grasp and now smeared onto the tomb wall. Rebecca sobbed out her relief, sadness, and loneliness as Damon held her to him. He comforted her, rubbing his hand up and down her back as Rebecca weakly held onto him.

The couple sat there for a few moments before Stefan's scent and footsteps crossed Damon's senses.

"Damon," he called out as he bounded closer to them. Stefan slowed to a walk when he saw his brother carrying a body and as he walked closer he noticed that the body Damon was holding was wearing a dress. Realization crossed him once he noticed the dress was violet and not the black dress that Katherine was last wearing. That could only mean…

"Rebecca," Stefan whispered as he stopped beside his friend and brother. Both looked up at him to see Stefan looking at her in shock and confusion. Rebecca pulled away from Damon slightly, sniffing before she looked back up at her best friend, smiling slightly and weakly.

"Hello, Stefan," she said. Damon gently leaned her back against the wall and stood up then leant down to give Rebecca a hand.

"It's ok," she said, shaking her head as she made her attempt to try to stand up. She collapsed but before she could hit the ground Damon caught her and picked her up into his arms bridal style. He walked out towards the exit of the tomb with Stefan following.

As the vampire trio stepped out of the tomb, the first thing they noticed was Bonnie and her Grams chanting and though Rebecca didn't know who they were she could smell they were witches.

_Emily's descendant's possibly_, she thought curiously but then her gaze was caught by a girls face when she made her way over to them. Katherine's face.

"Katherine," she whispered quietly, starting shake in anger and hurt once the Bennet witches were done chanting and Elena done hugging Stefan.

"Shhh," Damon hushed her gently once again and reassured her, "That isn't Katherine, darling, that's Elena. Besides Katherine hates straight hair remember," he added in that had Rebecca relax slightly.

Everyone's attention was on them and they except Stefan was a little bewildered at this new side of Damon - sweet, gentle, loving, kind, and compassionate. The two teens who knew about Damon's so called obsession to get Katherine back froze and stared at the couple with wide eyes when Damon said that Elena wasn't Katherine; which meant…

"Stefan, is she…" Elena let the question trail off. Stefan looked over at her, knowing what she meant then at the couple, shaking his head slightly.

"No," he said simply. "No, she isn't Katherine." He paused then continued, "That's Rebecca, her sister." Elena's eyes snapped up to Stefan's but he didn't notice, he was too caught up looking at the vampire couple who were feet away from them.

He smiled fondly at the two. Damon was so protective of Rebecca long ago, he would hurt any male who dare to injure, bruise, or cut his Rebecca. Stefan chuckled lightly at how possessive Damon was of the twins but with Rebecca being a danger magnet it was more for the younger sibling. He grew to care for Rebecca and he knew that she didn't compel him in anyway unlike her older sister which he was grateful for. He wouldn't possibly believe if his best friend who was practically a sister to him control him in every possible way to use him like Katherine used him and Damon.

Stefan sighed deeply and looked back at the couple, knowing that with Rebecca she would help Damon make amends with the deaths Damon's caused by his hand. He knew that they wouldn't feed on animal blood like he would but he could only hope that blood banks would do at least and the occasional donna even though he wouldn't approve of. He narrowed his eyes once he came to a thought of Damon hurting Rebecca himself and he shook his head to push that thought away. No, Damon would never do that, he thought then he heard a few quiet laughs and looked at Damon and Rebecca. Yes, Damon would never hurt her but if he did oh Damon would have hell to pay.


	2. Author Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating or publishing anymore stories on fan fiction but I've been sort of packed up with school and I've been to lazy to write more plus when I started to look over my stories I realized that every time I publish a new story I leave it behind to start a new one so I'm gonna try my best to continue and make new stories with some ideas popping up in my head plus maybe reform my stories so it has a better twist then it does now so wish me luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**StarReader2009**_

_**P.S. once a chapter or story is added please my readers check 'em out and review but don't be too harsh because despite my long time on fan fiction I'm still new to writing.**_


End file.
